Words Left Unsaid
by PennFan
Summary: About Dan and Serena. My first one so don't be too harsh! hahahaha
1. Chapter 1

Words Left Unsaid

**Chapter 1 – Nate**

It was now or never for Serena Van der Woodsen. She sat in her room with both their names on a piece of paper scribbling down everything she liked about them while her mum, Rufus, and Eric slept. She had to make the final choice, the choice between Nate and Dan.

_**Earlier on in the evening**_

_It was Blair and Chucks engagement party and of course it had to have a theme as did every Upper East Side party. The theme this time was a simple Black and White occasion. Blair of course being the bride to be was in a beautiful white floor length gown and her hair draping down her back with loose curls, Chuck wearing one of his classic black suits with a white bow tie and a matching black scarf. She was just about to go over and give Blair her engagement present when... "Serena" she had heard the determined voice of Nate Archibald from behind her. He looked anxious as though he had something big he needed to tell her. "Listen Serena, I know we haven't been together in a while now and I know I told you I wouldn't wait around for you anymore, but the truth is I never stopped waiting around for you, I have faith in us and I always will." _

_Serena was completely taken aback, she had no idea where Nate's speech of love had come from but was she feeling the same? Did she want to tell Nate that she too feels the same and that they should give it another try? _

"_Nate, I uhh, I don't know what to say this is all so sudden. Why now? Why here?" she said in a distressed voice_

"_I know I know" he said taking hold of her hands making Serena not know where to look. "And I don't know, it's just when we were talking the other day about us and how we were, and all these feelings I had just came rushing back and I don't want to push them aside again." She felt her stomach turn but she didn't know whether or not it was a good sign or a bad sign._

_Before she had time to say anything back, there he was standing there in a black suit with a skinny black tie and white shirt staring at her. Dan Humphrey, her first love, probably her only real love before Nate, and he was giving her that blazing look he used to give her that would instantly make her cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. She looked down to the floor not knowing what to do with herself. Then she realised Nate was still looking hopefully at her, he was anticipating her reply so much that he didn't even notice that she had been looking over at Dan._

_Suddenly everything got too overwhelming for her. "Uh Nate I need to go" she said taking his hand, "We'll talk about this tomorrow okay?" _

_Suddenly Nate grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him, their eyes locked on each other that's when he kissed her lightly on her lips and said "I've been waiting to do that for so long. I'll come by tomorrow." He let go of her before she even had time to kiss him back, gave her a radiant smile and walked away._

_She felt weak, light headed, she didn't know what had just happened but she did know that she enjoyed it. She smiled slightly, but it soon faded when she noticed that Dan was standing there and had clearly seen what had happened. She was confused, Dan almost looked disappointed? But he couldn't be, her and Dan hadn't been together for 3 years now, surely he's over it, surely she's over it? Was she over it? She looked at Dan's face again, she wanted to go over and explain but why should she? Her and Dan were nothing but friends now, it's none of his business who she may or may not have feelings for? But she so badly wanted to go over and explain herself. _

_Serena shook her head and began to walk out of Blair and Chuck's apartment, she figured she'd ring Blair up tomorrow and explain why she left so early on and didn't even get a chance to talk to her, Blair was her best friend of course she would understand. She was outside the apartment building and ready to hall a taxi when she heard it._


	2. Chapter 2

Words Left Unsaid

**Chapter Two Dan**

"_Serena wait!" she thought it was Nate again to hopefully give her another spontaneous kiss. As Serena turned round she couldn't quite understand why the person walking towards her was walking towards her... Dan._

"_Hey Dan, what's up?" she said looking around awkwardly not quite knowing what he wanted from her._

"_I need to ask you something" he said rather urgently_

"_Is it really that important because it's freezing out here and-"_

"_It's important" he said interrupting her _

_Serena looked rather intrigued now, "Okay... what's up?"_

"_What was that back then with you and Nate? A-are you guys together now or?"_

"_Wow Dan you're not forward at all are you?" Serena said looking quite irritated at Dan's nosiness_

"_I just wanna know" he said very steadily and looking down at his feet_

_Serena didn't know why she was as irritated at Dan as she was. "Well I don't see why that has anything to do with you Dan?" she said in a questioning tone_

_Dan scoffed and his tone of voice changed, "Well I'm sorry for asking a question Serena I do apologise, you know what next time I won't bother asking okay? Hope you and Nate are happy." he said whilst turning around and beginning to walk back to the party_

_Serena was now infuriated, she didn't understand why Dan had ran after her to just ask what that kiss was between her and Nate? Dan and Serena were just friends, friends don't run after other friends to find out why they were kissing another guy. She finally snapped, "You know what Dan, why don't you tell me why you really came after me huh?" she shouted to him._

_He turned back around with a hard expression on his face, she looked back at him steadily trying not to notice how good he looked with his jaw clenched the way it was. _

"_Why do you think Serena? Why do you think we've been hanging out a lot more lately, why I've began writing again, why whenever you've asked me to do something even if I have had other plans with people I have always came to you?" he was shouting now, not aggressively but clearly, she was speechless she had never seen him speak so openly like this. Before she could say anything he spoke again._

"_At first I thought we were just trying to be friends and be civil with one another, but when I started writing again I realised, because I was writing how I felt about you, about how when you laugh you sound like a child and your nose crinkles up, at how you hate the fact that your mom still tells you what to do at the age of 20 yet you still do it, and at how every time you look at me I feel like I'm a better person. That's what I really came to tell you." He spoke calmly now and simply squeezed Serena's hand and walked away._

_At that moment all of the anger she felt towards Dan melted away, she suddenly felt lighter more alive and her stomach was doing flips all over again. She knew then that she had to apologise for what happened with her and Nate._

"_Dan I-" she walked over to him grapped onto his hand to get him to stop, as she did this he swiftly turned around on the spot and grabbed her, with their faces inches apart he whispered, "you might have given up on us a long time ago Serena, but I never and you need to know that" then he kissed her more harder than Nate did and moved one of his hands up her back._

_Her mind was racing, what was happening? Why was she kissing Dan back just as eagerly? Did she have feelings for him? Did she have feelings for Nate? But before she could break apart from him she heard Nate's voice._

"_Serena what are you doing?" Nate said as he marched over towards her and Dan who were now broken apart and looking rather flustered. _

"_Nate I'm so sorry, you weren't meant to see that i-i-it just happened we were talking, well arguing and then it just happened" Serena wanted to run away like she always did but she knew that this day had to come sooner or later._

"_Oh so is that how you to guys say sorry to each other? By making out right in front of me? You know Serena I poured my heart out to you tonight and now I see you with Dan? You know what forget it I'm out." Nate quickly started walking away, Serena overwhelmed ran after Nate too stop him_

"_No Nate wait!" she ran to the front of him, "I'm sorry okay? I don't know why that kiss happened between me and Dan it just did okay and I'm sorry you had to see it."_

_Nate sighed and looked at Serena, Dan emerged standing next to Nate looking at Serena "This whole love triangle is getting old Serena; you need to make a decision for good this time. It's either me, or Dan." _

_She looked at them both, Nate whose light hair rested across his forehead, who was the last person she had loved and had known all her life had a hard look of determination on his face, and Dan whose dark curly hair was pushed back off his face, Dan her first love, who was the reason her and Nate had broken up also had a determined look on his face. She couldn't choose, not now anyway she needed time, time to collect all her thoughts her feelings._

"_I need time, I'm not talking months, I'm talking a couple of days because I know you guys don't deserve to be kept waiting by someone like me. Infact give me a day and I'll have my decision." _

_Nate nodded looking rather disappointed at the fact that she had to take time to think he turned around and began walking back to the party._

"_Just do what makes you happy Serena, whether that's with me, whether that's with Nate, even if that's with neither of us just do what makes you happy, that's the important thing." Dan said this with a smile on his face as he said Goodnight to Serena and walked back to the party with his hands in his pockets. _


	3. Chapter 3

Words Left Unsaid

**Chapter 3 - Choices**

_**Later on in the evening**_

She lay across her bed staring at the ceiling, the pieces of paper now scrunched in a ball on the floor of her bedroom. Her mind raced of thoughts of Dan and Nate and the good and bad of both.

Nate was the reason she had left New York all them years ago, she was running away from her feelings towards him, the fact that they slept together behind Blair's back; she couldn't face neither of them. When she eventually came back, Nate wanted to start a relationship with her but the feelings for him just weren't there anymore. Nate had always been a good friend until she realised her feelings for him a year ago and they began a relationship together. Their relationship was intimate but yet felt like it lacked any meaning, but they never argued and were always on good terms with one another, he cared about her and she knew now how much it must have killed him to let her go after he found out about her and Dan spending the night (even though they only shared a short lived kiss). Even though they were only together for a short time, Serena truly loved Nate and she knew she felt something, whether it was a good something or a bad something when he kissed her earlier on in the night.

Then she thought of Dan. Dan who she had went into a relationship when she came back to New York. Dan who was her first and biggest love, but there relationship was not as cool running as her and Nate's had been. They constantly had bumps in the road and broke up twice. Dan couldn't handle Serena's life and Serena felt as though she couldn't tell Dan anything. She couldn't remember ever feeling a worse pain when her and Dan broke up for the final time three years ago, maybe it was because they both still loved each other when it happened?

_**Flashback**_

_The elevator lights finally came back on and the doors opened. Dan and Serena stood facing each other hand in hand in the elevator._

"_I'm scared" Serena said in a whispered tone_

_Dan sighed and looked to the floor and then back at Serena and said "I know, me too"_

"_When I step outta here, it's over" she said trying to hold back her tears that were building up in her eyes._

"_I-I think, I think it was already. It just took us this long to realise and get used to the idea." Dan stared into Serena's eyes. It was killing them both. _

_Serena let go of his hand and kissed him one last time before stepping out of the elevator _

"_Serena.." Dan stared at Serena knowing that this was it. She looked back at him. "I still-"_

"_I know" Serena nodded with a tear rolling down her cheek she stared at him and said "Me too."_

_She seen Dan looking to the floor as the elevator door closed in front of her. She looked down and gulped hard trying to keep her voice steady_

"_I love you." She said in a shaky voice, and walked back into her home._

_**End of flashback**_

Her and Dan were the complete opposite, he was the "lonely boy" from Brooklyn and she was like "It girl" from the Upper East Side, yet they loved each other so much and when he kissed her tonight all them feelings came rushing back, how was she supposed to choose from two guys who she had once loved so much? Serena eventually fell asleep, dreading the day ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Words Left Unsaid

**Chapter 4 – Complications**

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating underneath her pillow. She groaned whilst grabbing her phone from underneath her pillow and opening the text message she had just received;

_S ring me when you're awake_

_B xxx_

Serena groaned once more as she sat up on her bed and began to dial Blair's number,

"And what happened to you last night?" Blair asked in a tone of voice which Serena knew meant that she was annoyed.

"I'm so sorry B, I came last night but then stuff began happening and it all got too much and I had to leave, I still have your present here though so maybe I can come by this afternoon and drop it off?" Serena made sure Blair could hear the apologetic tone in her voice.

Blair sighed, "I'm sure I can forgive you, but I'm afraid you can't come by this afternoon sorry S, Chuck is taking me too Paris for the weekend so I need to pack, but I'm intrigued to know what this "stuff" was so maybe you can swing by now for about an hour?"

Serena smiled, she was glad to be getting out the house and hopefully getting her mind off the decision she had to make today, "Sure B I'll be as quick as I can."

"Okay remember my present! See you in a bit" Blair said and she hung up

Serena smiled, got herself up out of her bed and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made her way to the Cupboards to find herself some cereal when she heard the elevator door open. She presumed it would be either her mum, Rufus or Eric so she carried on making her cereal.

"Oh, hey" said the voice as the person walked into the kitchen. Serena knew that voice from anywhere, that deep brooding voice that could only belong to one person, Dan Humphrey.

She stopped pouring her milk into her cereal and turned around, "hey Dan, what're you doing here?" she looked at him briefly only to realise she was still in her pyjama's and wasn't looking her best so she turned back around and carried on with what she was doing.

"Uh maybe you didn't know that my dad lives here with your mom now? Cause I mean you know he's a quiet guy, he's easy to miss" Dan said in a sarcastic tone

Serena laughed slightly, "Yes I know Rufus lives here Dan but you've just missed him actually he's gone out for breakfast with my mom" she said putting the box of cereal back into the cupboard and sitting down on the table with her bowl of cereal.

"Ah well I'll just wait here til' he gets back, I need to talk to him anyway" he said still standing awkwardly in the door way of the kitchen.

"Okay well I've got to hurry up and get ready and go see Blair to give her her engagement present since I never really got the chance to yesterday.." she suddenly trailed off, she didn't realise who she was actually talking to for a split second and forgot that Dan had kissed her last night... as well as Nate. The room went silent, Serena sat there quietly eating her bowl of cereal whilst pretending to be interested in the New York Times she had just started flicking through to save the awkwardness. Dan was still standing there, pretending to be texting someone on his phone. Then the silence broke.

"Well then" Serena said whilst picking her empty bowl up and placing it into the dish washer, "I'm going to go get myself ready". She headed for the door way were Dan was standing

"Oh yeah, I'll just grab something to eat ant watch some television while I wait for my dad" He turned side on to let Serena past and as she was walking through the door way she tripped over one of Dan's feet, he quickly grabbed hold of her to make sure she didn't fall and pulled her back up. Their faces were again inches away from each other. Both of them breathing heavily due to the trip taking them by surprise. Their eyes were locked on each others.

"Thanks" Serena breathed out looking deep into his dark hazel eyes

"No problem" Dan said with the same breathy voice

Their faces became closer, their lips barely separated, Serena knew what was about to happen but she didn't pull away, she wanted it to happen. She closed her eyes just as they-

"Serena we're home!" came the loud voice of Lily Van der Woodsen. Dan and Serena both jumped and broke apart.

Serena struggled with her words "O-okay mom! Tell Rufus Dan's here for him" she looked at Dan again, he still had the startled look on his face. She heard the voices of Rufus and Lily emerging from the hall into the kitchen.

"Bye" she said quietly and quickly to Dan as she walked out of the kitchen and into her room and slammed the door behind her. She didn't understand what had just happened, or what may have just happened if her mother didn't have such perfect timing. She felt annoyed at her mum for interrupting them but she quickly shook it off, got dressed and headed for Blair's.


	5. Chapter 5

Words Left Unsaid

**Chapter 5 –**

"So" Blair said whilst sitting down opposite Serena with a drink in her hand "It's finally time for Serena Van der Woodsen to choose between Nate Archibald and Daniel Humphrey? I have to admit S, I'm surprise they're still eager I mean this has been going on since we were what 16?"

Serena groaned "Ugh, I know it's just so hard because they're both great guys and I'd be lucky to have either one of them I just..."

"Don't know what one to choose when they both confess their undying love for you?" Blair said with a teasing smile on her face

"Exactly!" Serena said as she buried her face in one of Blair's cushions. "Last night I was kind of sure that I was going to choose Nate, but then Dan came over this morning and we had that almost kiss and now I'm thinking do I really want Dan will I regret it if I choose Nate over Dan, but then will I regret it if I choose Dan over Nate and and-"

"Okay! You need to stop talking now and listen. You said it yourself that you were pretty sure on Nate last night until you saw Dan, well just because you saw someone and you almost kissed them doesn't mean that you chose them. You and Dan are always going to have something there for eachother, but you can't let a kiss that didn't even happen distract you from who you're going to choose."

"So you're saying I should choose Nate? Are you sure you're not just telling me this because you and Dan have never seen eye to eye?"

Blair sighed and sat herself down next to Serena, "S if you love Daniel Humphrey I can accept that, even if he is from Brooklyn and dresses terribly. If you love Nate Archibald I can accept that as well even if he is my teenage ex. What I'm saying is I don't care who you choose as long as your happy" she said smiling at Serena.

That's when she knew.

"B I have to go but thank you so much for making me realise all this" she said as she jumped up off the couch and tightly hugged a slightly taken aback Blair and quickly walked out of her apartment and into the streets of New York.

Serena quickly took out her phone and began to text;

_Meet me at the lake in Central Park_

_-Serena xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

Words Left Unsaid

**Chapter 6 – Choices**

Serena was sat on a bench in the centre of Central Park waiting for the person she had text to come join her. She knew the choice she had made was the right one, she knew now that she wasn't going to regret or look back on the choice she made.

"Serena, you wanted to see me?" Serena turned round to see Nate Archibald standing behind her with a smile on his face.

She gave a weak smile "Yeah Nate, sit down" she said and he sat down next to her on the bench. She turned to face him and grapped hold of his hands and gave him another slight smile.

"You know you mean a lot to me Nate you really do." She said smiling at him. "But I realised something today. I was so sure last night that I'd be choosing you today, but last night Dan said something to me which didn't make me realise until today how much he cares about me, and how much I care about him too. After you left and went back into the party, Dan told me to do what made me happy even if it did mean me choosing you over him and I know now that when he kissed me and when you kissed me, I didn't feel that connection between us that I did when me and him kissed. And I know you don't want to be listening to this, but I feel like I have to explain myself to you, because I want us to stay friends and get passed all this. But I completely understand if you need space." she looked hopefully at him

Nate sighed, "I can't say I'm not disappointed, but you need to know Serena that this is it, I can't keep going back to this over and over again. Yes I do love you, but yes I can and eventually will get over you" he said smiling at her, "if its Dan you want, you need to go and get him" he said as he got up, kissed Serena on the cheek and walked off through the park.

Serena found herself haling a taxi and immediately giving in the address to Dan's apartment. All she could think about was Dan in the taxi, how she had never really gotten over Dan how she knew that her and him were forever and that nobody would stop that, not Lily, not Blair, not Nate, nobody would because she loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered to her now. She couldn't wait to see him, to see his face when she told him that she chose him and that it had been him all along, it just took her a while to realise that. The reason why they broken up didn't matter to her none of it did, she knew that they would work through it.

"Lights are out, gonna' be in this cab a while." Grunted the taxi driver.

Serena realised that she was only a couple of blocks away from Dan's apartment and could easily walk.. or run there.

"I'm fine to walk from here" she said as she passed the driver some money and exited the Taxi.

She found herself running to Dan's apartment, she just couldn't wait to surprise him. She came to the road where Dan's apartment was and there he was on the opposite side of the road, walking away from his apartment.

"Dan. DAN!" she shouted from across the road. Dan turned around and seen Serena walking towards him on the other side of the road.

"Serena" he said to himself with a wide smile on his face, he knew then that the love of his life was coming back to him, and that he was never going to let her go. He seen her smile and begin to hurry across the road. She seen his face she knew he knew what was coming.

As she reached the other side of the road she ran to him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, trying to put everything she wanted to say in that one kiss. He returned and they stood there entwined for at least ten minutes. When they finally broke apart, she spoke,

"It's you Dan, you're the one that I want, it's been you all along I've just been too blind to see it." She said leaning her head against his and smiling radiantly at him.

Dan sighed with relief, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that sentence from you" he said whilst he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her again.

Serena knew she had made the right choice and that there was no going back. She and Dan were forever she thought as she stood in the arms of the man she loved. She was happy.


End file.
